


Doesn't Take a Mentalist

by nymphstreet



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt, Jealousy, Kleptomania, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Attraction, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you knew what you were looking for, well it didn’t take a mentalist to figure out just how much these two loved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Take a Mentalist

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one.
> 
> Inspired by Belt Tricks by Emz597 kind of.

“Did you think I was like those other girls…oh Jack.” Lula said teasingly before punching his arm softly. She got up and walked away before Jack could explain something rather important.

“Put your belt back on” Jack heard the slightly betrayed voice of his lover say. He quickly whirled around and looked Danny in the eyes.

“Danny, baby, no no no it’s not like that, she’s like me”

Jack saw what was remaining of the colour drain from Danny’s face. That was a bad choice of words.

“Sugar that’s not what I meant, she’s a little klepto that’s all” Jack was getting desperate, he hated fighting with his love and he could see this one wouldn’t be an easy fix.

Danny didn’t seem to hear him, just turned his back and muttered about having work to do. Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and forced Danny to look at him again.

“Baby I swear… she just-”

“You were talking to her alone and then I find you with your belt off. What am I supposed to think?” he said cutting Jack off dejectedly. “I fucking get it okay? You’re bored of me, I mean who wouldn’t be, I mean I’m the fucking annoying bossy control freak, and you’re the hot as fuck flirt.”

Jack grabbed Danny’s wrist and led him outside.

“Sugar of course I’m not bored of you! I fucking love you, we established this ages ago. She just couldn’t resist, she took my wallet and my belt, maybe trying to impress me or flirt but I only have eyes for you, I love you so fucking much baby.”

Danny visibly relaxed before engulfing Jack into his arms, a stray tear leaking from his eye. He thought this was it, he thought he had finally lost the one person he cared for most. Jack looked up at him before pressing their lips together urgently. Danny slowly walked them forwards until Jack’s body hit a wall, never once breaking the kiss. They kissed for what felt like hours before finally separating for air.

“I love you too doll”

Approximately three seconds later Jack surged forwards again trying to get lost in the moment for as long as possible, not knowing when his next chance would be. It wasn’t that their relationship was secret, more so that they just didn’t feel the need to openly express it.

“So, Lula will just have to find out you’re mine then.” Danny smirked.

They walked back into the shop after five minutes and countless kisses. They found Lula in a row filled with a vast array of Chinese finger traps, her fingers caught in one. They stopped at the top of the aisle and Danny quickly laid a kiss on Jack’s lips when he saw Lula watching, before leaving Jack to help her.

“Oh. I, um, I didn’t realize you were in a relationship, I wouldn’t have hit on you if I did.”

“It’s alright” Jack laughed breathily, “although did take me sometime to calm him down after the belt incident.”

Lula gasped looking guilty, before frantically saying “Oh my gosh, I could’ve ruined your relationship I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine, just no more stealing his belt.” Danny said from where he was standing behind Lula. He was staring at her, calculating and cold, before Jack gave him a harsh look, clearly saying _don’t._

“Sugar, it’s fine, she’s sorry and she didn’t realize and now she won’t hit on me again, okay baby?”

“Okay.”

Lula looked between the both of them. When you knew what you were looking for, well it didn’t take a mentalist to figure out just how much these two loved each other.

 


End file.
